


a grave mistake

by maiwriting



Series: Earth-23 (Gravedigger Kara AU) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cemetery, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Good Sibling Lex Luthor, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Not Really Character Death, Resurrection, Sad Lena Luthor, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, because Lena gets resurrected over and over again, enjoy, it's set on a different earth, kara is a gravedigger, lena is an immortal, that's the premise, the story gets a bit dark but i promise it has a happy ending, there's 2 lex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiwriting/pseuds/maiwriting
Summary: Kara is a gravedigger, Lena is an immortal. Kara keeps digging Lena’s grave.~(It started as a lighthearted prompt that was in my head for awhile but it took a dark turn. Major Character Death warning only because Lena dies over and over again. The story touches death and suicide so please be aware of that. I promise it ends with a happy ending.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Earth-23 (Gravedigger Kara AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911040
Comments: 51
Kudos: 404





	1. Chapter 1

Lena opens her eyes and takes one deep breath. 

She looks around the confined space. Phone. Check. She looks at her feet. Boots. Check. She looks up and touches the panel. Wood. Check. She gropes around for a cloth. When she can't find it she lets out a tiny groan.

_ I really should make it more prominent in my will. _

At least she's wearing a shirt. She slowly unbuttons and ties up the shirt to cover her mouth and nose, it was a struggle to do in the confined space and she's trying to conserve oxygen. 

She opens the flashlight from her phone and takes a look around at what is now a familiar place. How many times now? This is her 23rd probably. She has lost count of it. She takes another gander at her phone. 12.02am. After a deep breath, she gets ready for her usual practice.

With a swift move, she takes a big kick at the panel on top of her. It cracked something but not enough. One more time. Another kick and sliver of dirt starts pouring in. One more. She makes sure her shirt is covering her mouth and nose and takes another big kick.

The panel breaks and an outpouring of dirt starts filling up the coffin. She scoops up some with her feet and brings it closer to her, filling up most of her coffin. She stuffs her phone in her bra as  she gets ready for her escape. With some maneuver, she manages to get her arms in the opening of the panel and starts digging her way out.

A hand shoots up from the loose dirt as the gravedigger nearby just looks at it as if she's been waiting. The gravedigger is standing by the grave, her hands on the shovel, as she waits for Lena to make an appearance. She just watches as Lena struggles with excavating herself.

“Didn’t you die yesterday?”

Lena lets out a tiny yelp when the gravedigger addresses her. She quickly shakes out the dirt from her shirt and turns around to dress herself up. Standing in front of a stranger in her bra after being resurrected was the last thing she expected. 

“Sorry?” Lena asks as she turns to face the gravedigger again. The gravedigger is standing with her hands on a tall shovel, wearing dirt-ridden clothes that’s fully visible under the full moonlight.

“You died yesterday. And last week. And I’m pretty sure a few weeks before that too,” the gravedigger replies, her eyes never wandered from Lena.

“You… you remember?” 

Lena takes a look at her phone again. 12.23am. Memories should be reset by now.

“Well, when I buried you again, I thought it was your twin. Then I see your body again, and I assume you’re a triplet. But this is the fourth time I dug your grave so I waited to prove my theory right,” the gravedigger explains herself.

“And what’s your theory? That I'm a quadruplet?” Lena laughs a little at the gravedigger innocence thinking that her multiple deaths are siblings dying weeks apart.

“That you’re an immortal.”

Lena never knew how to define herself. Every time she is killed she is resurrected at midnight. And any memories of her death are wiped out as people won’t remember anything about her dying. She’ll live her life as normal until another assassination attempt or another accident. She makes sure she is buried in a cheap wood coffin with a phone and wearing steel toe boots, as per her will, for an easier escape attempt. 

So yeah, she never really thought of herself as an immortal. Sure, she is revived every midnight but she still dies. Are you really an immortal if you still die? Maybe her power is resurrection, is that a thing? 

The gravedigger is still looking at her, waiting for her to say something. Her memory should be wiped by now. Why does she still remember her death?

“You really remember me?”

“You’re buried in the same plot every time you die, with the same wood coffin, and a funeral attended by the same 2 people, it’s hard to forget.”

_ Two people, huh? Must be Jess and… _

Lena’s mind goes to Lex. But that’s not possible. Not anymore. It’s probably her lawyer.

“No point in lying, I guess. Yes, I get resurrected every time I die,” Lena tells the truth to this stranger. There’s something about her that Lena trusts.

The gravedigger nods to herself, as if she’s praising herself for figuring it out, before she extends a handshake to Lena.

“Kara Danvers.”

Lena accepts the handshake, “Lena—”

“Luthor, I know,” Kara cuts her off.

Of course, everyone knows the Luthors. 

“So you’ve heard of me?” Lena looks at her warily, she wonders what kind of assumptions Kara has because of her last name. 

“Your name’s on the tombstone,” Kara points to the engraving on the stone behind her.

“Oh. Right,” Lena shuffles awkwardly in place, not fully knowing what to do next. Usually after being resurrected she gets home straight away and prepares herself for work the next day. There’s not usually much confrontation to be had.

“Right,” Lena clears her throat, “I guess I better get going. Goodbye.”

“Wait,” Kara calls out for Lena when she sees Lena about to take off.

Lena stops in her tracks and faces Kara.

“Why do you keep dying?”

“A lot of people want me dead,” Lena smiles sadly as she answers Kara’s question and continues to walk away.

* * *

Lena opens her eyes and takes one deep breath. 

What was it this time? Gunshot? Lena can’t remember as details on her death are always a bit blurry. She can’t exactly read up or ask people too as no one remembers and any evidence of her death is always wiped out.

Phone. Check. Boots. Check. She knocks on the panel. Wood. Check. She feels around for a cloth. Check. She prepares herself for an escape as usual.

When she digs herself out a familiar voice greets her.

“Welcome back to life.”

“Seriously, are you just gonna watch every time? I could use a little help,” Lena grumbles as she picks herself up from the ground.

“I didn’t bury you that deep this time. That’s a little help,” Kara smiles as she shakes her head. 

This is the third time Lena gets resurrected in front of her. It’s scary how their little back and forth is turning into a routine for Lena. It’s been a while since she’s been comfortable to talk to someone like this.

“You got shot. No post mortem and straight burial. As per your will,” Kara sheds some light on her death, it’s actually refreshing to know that someone actually remembers. Kara hands her a coffee, something she brought at her last resurrection and Lena appreciates the taste of a hot drink right after working hard digging herself out.

“Good to know,” Lena brushes off the dirt from her clothes and grabs the coffee from Kara. They walk together to the cemetery’s exit.

“So, you’ll go to work in the morning and no one would remember you got shot yesterday?” Kara still has so many questions regarding her… blessing? Lena wasn’t sure if it’s actually a blessing or a curse.

“Yeah. And usually if I try to watch the security footage or whatever to find out what happened to me, it’s all been wiped out. It’s like everything is reset,” Lena explains roughly, she never had to explain this to anyone before. It took her a few resurrections to finally figure out everything. 

“And after you die, you’ll wake up at midnight.”

“Yes, I assumed that’s when the memories are wiped too,” Lena explains further.

“So, like, what are you?” Kara asks.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’m an alien. I’m pretty sure I am human. Maybe I’m a meta? I don’t know really, I woke up one day and I’m like this,” Lena pondered, she never had to label herself before.

“I don’t know if an alien or a meta has powers to bend reality like this. You’re not just immortal, people don’t remember you died, this is something else,” Kara looks at her.

“And what do you know about aliens or metas? You’re just a gravedigger,” Lena laughs a little but stops when she sees Kara not reacting, “sorry, I don’t mean to belittle your job. I mean, the world is full of mysteries, we’ve just discovered multiverses and alternate earths, who knows what I have? I’m not even sure it could even be considered a power, sometimes it feels like a curse.”

They reach the cemetery’s exit but they keep talking.

“Do you… do you want it to be gone? This… power? Curse?” Kara tilts her head as she asks Lena.

“I don’t know, being alive should be a good thing, right? Since people want to kill me every single day of my life,” Lena contemplates while finishing up her cup of coffee. The way she said being alive is a good thing sounds like an inconvenience but Kara shakes it off. 

“Why don’t you try to stop it? Your assassination attempts, I mean. I’m sure you have the disposal at your means to do it, right? Get a whole security team or something. Your will alone has power for a quick burial and to stop a post mortem. You’re someone influential, I can tell.”

“Maybe I wanted to die,” Lena smiles.

There it is again. She sounds defeated as she gives that sad smile of hers. Kara offered to take her empty cup and Lena gave it to her. She just watches as Lena walks away from the cemetery, continuing to live her life another day. Until her next death, that is.

* * *

Lena opens her eyes and takes one deep breath. 

She kicks the wood panel again and it opens easy, there’s no dirt pouring in. As she climbs out of her grave, she sees a helping hand, offering a boost to get her out of the hole. She takes it and Kara points out to the lawn chairs she set up next to her grave, and they walk over to take a seat.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were gonna break the wood, you could have just opened it like normal, I undug all the dirt,” Kara says as she hands her a cup of hot coffee.

“Thanks, what was it this time?” Lena says gratefully, appreciative of the fact she doesn’t have to brush off that much dirt off her clothes this time.

“A rogue samurai stabbed you. The people who want you dead are getting creative,” Kara says as she sits down and takes a sip of the coffee.

They sat down and enjoyed the coffee in that still night until Kara breaks the silence again.

“How did you escape the first time?”

“My brother,” Lena takes a gulp, it’s been a while since she said his name out loud, “Lex, he couldn’t find me and he tracked me down to this grave. No one remembered that I died or why I was in the grave, so he dug me out. He just assumed it was one of the assasination attempt. Honestly, I thought I was dreaming."

Lena takes a pause as she remembers her first resurrection. She thought she was in purgatory.

"I couldn’t get out as it was a steel coffin. After that, I made changes to my will so that I could have an easier escape. I requested for a phone with me, buried in my favorite boots and using the cheapest pinewood casket. And I kept this plot and the tombstone. Pretended it's all prepaid in advance in my will.”

“I see. Your brother, Lex… is that his grave next to yours?" Kara looks over to the tombstone next to Lena's that reads  _ Lex Luthor, son, brother, friend  _ on the engraving. Lena tries not to look at it every time she's resurrected, but now she can't help but to stare as Kara points it out. Memories are flooding back as she remembers her older brother.

“He died… during my fourth death,” Lena fights back tears as she continues, “he died protecting me, he jumped in front of a bullet.”

Lena thinks back on the day Lex died. How she refused to let anyone touch Lex. How she waited for midnight in hopes that Lex would wake up. And how she cried when he didn’t. 

Lex was one of the people who knew about her powers, although that's because Lena will tell him every morning after her resurrection. And every time Lena informs him, he’s in disbelief as he doesn’t remember, but he trusts his little sister anyway. Except he didn’t trust her enough, because if he did he would have let her take the bullet and not jump in front of it. 

“So no one remembers your death? Not even your brother?” Kara asks as she takes another sip of her coffee.

“No one except you,” Lena ponders.

Lena brings the lawn chair closer to Kara, close enough that their knees are touching and faces her as she asks her follow up question, “and why is that?”

Kara’s eyes shift away from Lena’s gaze, and Lena’s eyebrows creases when she notices it.

“Miss gravedigger, is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Well, since you trust me with your secret,” Kara takes a deep breath and sets down her empty coffee cup next to her chair on the ground, “I’m an alien. I don’t know if that has anything to do with it, but I’m the last of my kind. Maybe I’m immune to your reality bending.”

“What kind of alien are you?” 

“I’m Kryptonian, you probably never heard of us.”

“So, what kind of powers do you have?”

“Nothing really on my planet. But here? I’m stronger, faster than most humans. Maybe that’s why I’m immune? I don’t know really. I’ve never really tested out my powers.”

“Stronger? Is that why you’re the only gravedigger here?” Lena laughs. Now it makes sense why this blonde lady is the only worker on site. If she is stronger than most humans, digging graves is not that big of deal.

“Yeah, that. And also because I feel guilty,” she confesses. 

"Guilty why?” Lena asks, not sure what kind of guilt a person has to carry for her to work as a gravedigger.

“Yeah, well. I have all this power, and everyday people die because of wars and fights and bad aliens and villainous metas,” Kara pauses and looks at Lena, “and assassination attempts. And I just stand back and watch it all happen. I figured I could at least contribute by giving them their final resting spot.”

“The hole I dig could never replace the hole they leave in their lives though,” Kara stares faraway, looking over the whole cemetery.

“Stop that. You’re not responsible for the deaths here. And you’re certainly not responsible for mine,” Lena touches Kara’s biceps lightly to soothe her. 

“It does make me feel better knowing that you’ll wake up at midnight,” Kara smiles at Lena. 

"Thanks again for this by the way," Lena stands up and passes Kara her empty coffee cup, "I better get going."

"Wait, I wanted to ask you one last question."

"Yes?"

"Why do people want to kill you?"

Lena ponders for a while before answering.

"I'm a villain," Lena says. Kara has a quizzed look on her face and Lena just laughs. It's rare to talk to someone who is clueless about the Luthors.

"Look my name up, Miss gravedigger," Lena yells as she walks away.

* * *

Lena opens her eyes and takes one deep breath. 

She lightly touches the wood panel and it opens up easy. She smiles knowing Kara is waiting for her. When she climbs herself out of the hole, Kara is already sitting on the lawn chair with her cup of coffee. She gestures to Lena's seat where her coffee is waiting for her.

"This time it was poison," Kara says as Lena takes a seat.

"No helping hand today?" Lena points out the lack of help compared to the last time where Kara offered a hand when she was in the hole. She also notices the way Kara sits, a bit further away than usual.

"Let me guess, you know who I am now," Lena takes a sip of coffee, "you can run away if you want, I don't mind." 

Most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole. Kara is one of the people in her life that has been consistently chatting with her. Until now, that is. She probably is going to run away too.

"So, why are you a villain?"

Lena paused. She never really wondered why she's a villain, she just is. It's part of being a Luthor.

"I don't know, we're a family of villains. We just are."

"You can just… stop. Be a hero," Kara looks at her. Her suggestion has a sense of naivety in it that Lena can't help but to laugh.

"A Luthor as a hero? As much as I want to, people won't buy it for a second,” Lena shakes her head. Kara still has that naive quizzed look on her face and Lena explains further.

“It's like you grew up poor your whole life, and you save just enough to buy that high-end handbag but every time people look at it, they would just assume you stole it or it's an imitation."

"No matter how hard I work to buy that expensive handbag, people would still think it's a knockoff," Lena spouts out a metaphor to Kara, hoping it makes sense somehow.

"Do you want to? Buy the expensive handbag? I assume that means you want to be a hero," Kara looks at her full of hope.

"It doesn't matter what I want. People will still want to kill me. Hero or villain," Lena looks away from Kara's gaze. Something about her gaze makes her want to spill out everything from her heart.

“You don’t kill people though. At least from what I’ve looked up. And looking from the past few months, it’s just been people killing you. You don’t seem like a villain to me,” Kara says as she nurses her cup of coffee that Lena sure is getting cold by now.

“My brother is the mastermind, I just help him with his inventions. Honestly, I’m probably the worst villain in all of villain history. I can’t even die right,” Lena replies with a forlorn look.

"Hey do you want to meet up, like, not in the cemetery?" Kara invites Lena out of the blue. 

Lena shoots a look at Kara. Her request gives Lena a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Meet up like, have lunch or something?" The concept is something foreign to Lena. She never gets to hangout with friends. She hardly has friends anyway. The fact is, Kara is probably the closest thing Lena would call a friend.

"Or brunch, or dinner. Up to you," Kara smiles.

"Why?" 

"I just feel like I wanna get to know you more, you know, outside of cemeteries," Kara smiles again. 

"Come to my office. We can have brunch, I guess," Lena says as she averts her gaze away from Kara's smile. A smile so infectious, Lena feels like smiling herself.

"I… I better get going," Lena stands up, she needs to prepare herself before seeing Kara not in their usual setting, "So, I'll see you at my office? Just let them know your name."

"Okay," Kara keeps smiling. Lena has been denying herself throughout this exchange but now she conceded and smiled back. The thought of having brunch with Kara runs through her mind on repeat.

Smile was all Lena did until morning, when her secretary informs her that a Kara Danvers is waiting for her in the lobby.

"Bring her up, Jess," Lena instructs. 

Lena walks to the door while she waits for Kara to appear from the elevator.

Kara shows up in a clean t-shirt, but the same cargo pants she usually wears with the same shoes that are caked with mud. Jess shows her the way to Lena's office, which was pretty obvious where it is because Lena is standing by the door. Kara stops herself before she enters.

"Your carpet is so white, I'll wait here," Kara says sheepishly.

"I don't care," Lena replies and pulls Kara into her office. 

Kara looks at Lena's office in awe once she enters, careful of where she steps. It didn't matter because her shoes are staining the carpet anyway, but Lena didn't mind so Kara tries to ignore it as hard as she can.

"Is this what you call a villain's secret lair?"

Lena just laughs at Kara’s offhand comment. “This is just a plain office, Kara.”

“Ready for brunch? I’m starving,” Kara rubs her stomach to further prove she’s hungry. 

When they reached the restaurant, they spent the whole time talking about nothing. Kara tells Lena about her planet, and how she came over when her parents send her in an escape pod while her planet is exploding. Lena tells Kara stories about Lex, stories she never got to tell anyone, stories about Lex as a big brother that no one ever knew. Talking to Kara freely becomes second nature to Lena, and it feels comfortable talking to her about how great Lex is as a brother, without the preconceived notion of him as the villain. 

When they come back to Lena’s company, Kara takes Lena’s offer to stop by the office once again. They get inside the elevator, but instead of going up, Lena scans her hand and the elevator drops immediately lower and lower into the ground.

“Where are we going?”

“My secret lair,” Lena smirks.

The elevator stops into a halt and the door opens to a clean laboratory, with the walls lined up with weapons and otherworldly equipment. Everything is properly arranged, even the framed picture of Lena and Lex on one of the walls didn’t look out of place. 

“Wow,” Kara stares in amazement at the lair filled with things that Kara has never even seen in her life.

“Now THIS is a secret lair.”

“Don’t touch that,” Lena warns her as she picks up a small gadget on the table, “That’s an interdimensional extrapolator.”

“Lex,” Lena chuckles to herself, “he figured out about the multiverse even before The Flash told the whole world all about it. He’s the smartest person I know.”

Kara’s eyes go straight to the framed picture of them on the wall and walks over to it. The brown colored frame stands out in between the silver colored equipment and black matted weaponry.

“He sounds like a great big brother,” Kara remarks as her fingers trace over the picture of them. It’s taken in this same lair, but years before. Lena looks young in the picture, and the both of them look so happy.

“The greatest.”

All of a sudden, the alarm starts blaring and the lights in the lair turns red. Kara jolts and removes her finger from the framed picture. 

“I was just touching it, I’m sorry,” she declares to Lena.

“No, it’s not you, there’s an intruder, let’s go,” she pulls Kara’s hand and gets back into the elevator.

“An intruder? Then take some of this weapon! How about this big gun right here?” Kara picks up the gun easily and Lena looks at her in surprise. For a second, Lena forgot that Kara is strong, as she never witnessed it with her own eyes before.

“It’s quite alright, they’re probably here to kill me. Let’s get it done and over with and they’ll leave everyone else alone,” Lena sounds resolved, and a bit defeated. Like she has done this multiple times. Kara has helped her dig her grave many many times, but this is the first time she is witnessing her death. Is this how she’s been dying all this while?

“What are you talking about? Grab the gun, Lena. You have to fight. I’ll help you! I’m strong!” Kara yells back, refusing to accept Lena’s acceptance of her upcoming death.

“Kara, can you put the gun down and stand there,” Lena says calmly and points at the circle on the floor. She says it so calmly that Kara finds that she has no choice but to follow her command. Lena pressed a red button nearby and like magic Kara is engulfed in a clear shield and gets shot up to the top floor. The last thing she could hear was Lena saying  _ see you at midnight _ .

* * *

Lena opens her eyes and takes one deep breath. 

Her coffin is already opened up and Kara is yelling at her face the moment she wakes up, “What was THAT?”

“Hello to you too,” Lena stretches in her coffin.

“Lena, you looked like you gave up,” Kara cries out, Lena could hear the concern in her voice, “you had all those weapons and you didn’t even use it. You just let the guy shoot you.”

Lena vaguely remembers her death. She remembers their brunch date, was it a date?, she remembers bringing Kara down to her secret lair, she remembers the red warning lights. Based on what Kara is telling her, someone must have intruded and shot her.

“I’m strong, I could have protected you from the intruder,” Kara looks down as she says it.

“Well, I’m immortal,” Lena counterpoints.

“You turned away my help, Lena,” Kara sounds dejected. The holes she’s been digging all these while are a result of her guilt for not helping, but now when she has the chance to do so it got refused. And from a friend, no less. Out of all those time feeling guilty about not helping people this is the guiltiest she ever been. 

Lena looks at Kara like she knows how the impact of her action made Kara feel. She reaches out for a hand, and Kara just looks at it before helping her out of the hole. It was a small action, but Lena hoped it helps appease the feeling of guilt Kara is feeling. Lena looks over and there’s no chair or coffee, so she plops down on the grass next to her grave. Kara sits down next to her, hugging her knees tight to her chest.

“Are you okay, Lena?”

Lena takes a deep breath before telling the truth, a truth she never admitted out loud before, “I don’t think I am, not since Lex’s death.” 

Kara picks up her face to look at Lena who is staring at her with those sad eyes of hers. She inches closer and puts an arm around her, hugging her sideways as close as possible. It’s weird to be comforting someone while sitting next to their grave. Lena takes in the offered comfort and lays her head on Kara’s shoulders.

“Do you want to die?” Kara asks, rubbing her hands softly on Lena’s arms.

“Sometimes, I just don’t want to wake up. I just want to join Lex, wherever he is,” Lena blurts out the feeling that’s been bubbling in her heart all this while, “Lex was all I got, I don’t have anyone else.”

“You have me now,” Kara stops her soothing motions on Lena’s arms and looks at her. Lena gives a sad smile, a smile Kara is now familiar with. She wonders if she can make Lena genuinely laugh one day in the future.

“I miss him,” Lena looks at Kara with watery eyes, she tries to blink them away but it just makes the tears drop even faster. She starts crying, and struggles to get the next words out, “I miss him so much.”

Kara hugs Lena tighter now and she rubs Lena’s arms up and down, “Based on the stories you tell me, he loves you too. He would want you to stay alive.”

“I am. I can’t die, remember?” she says in between sobs.

“No,  _ stay _ alive, Lena. Don’t die. Don’t give up. If not for me, for your brother,”

“I’ll try,” Lena promised.

They stay seated on the grass in the same position throughout the night, Kara hugging Lena close and Lena laying her head on Kara. It’s been awhile since someone embraced Lena like this, and she finds comfort in it.

“You know,” Kara’s voice seems loud in the eerie night, “you could put in your will that you want to be placed in the funeral house for a day before your service or something.”

Lena lifts her head up and looks at Kara.

“This way you don’t have to struggle and escape being buried alive, and you can wake up comfortably in a casket.”

“I’ve… I’ve never thought of that,” Lena laughs to herself. For an evil genius, this plan is so simple and could only ever come from a gravedigger like Kara. 

Without a thought, she kisses Kara’s cheeks, “Thank you, that’s a great idea.”

“Brunch again later today?” Kara asks.

“Sure.”

* * *

Lena opens her eyes and takes one deep breath. 

The first thing she notices is the jerk of a hand from her cheeks as she wakes up.

“Sorry! I wanted to see the moment you woke up. That was wild, you were cold one moment and the minute it strikes midnight you come back to life!” Kara exclaims wildly with admiration.

“So, it worked? I didn’t get buried?” Lena asks as she looks around the funeral home, she props up with her elbow to sit up in her casket.

“Yeah, your funeral is arranged for tomorrow but I guess now people will forget about it. See? Isn’t this easier?” Kara says smugly, proud of the suggestion she made.

“It’s been awhile,” Lena commented. Her last death was 2 months ago. She really did try to follow Kara’s advice to stay alive. And stay alive she did. Any assassination attempts since was fought back, sometimes with her weapons, sometimes with Kara’s help. Lena had tested Kara’s powers to find out what else she can do in her lair. It was a day of joy when Kara discovered she has heat vision, she celebrated by leaping so high, and found out she can fly as well. They commemorated that day by ordering a hundred potstickers, a food Lena recently discovered as Kara’s favorite.

“Someone put a spell on Jess and she shot you, I’m sorry I couldn’t get there in time,” Kara explains her death, “I’m so glad Jess won’t remember this, she’s so distraught.”

“Everyone else is okay?” Lena asks.

“Yeah, they just wanted you dead, Jess broke out of the spell after she shot you.”

“I tried,” Lena tells Kara, she didn’t want Kara to worry anymore.

“I know,” she leans her forehead against Lena’s and closes her eyes and smiles, “I know. You did well.”

“Brunch?” Lena asks with her eyes open, smiling back at Kara.

“I was thinking we could go for dinner this time,” Kara replies. Lena shifts her forehead away and Kara corrects herself.

“Unless you don’t want to! We can do brunch, brunch is fine.”

“Dinner sounds great,” Lena smiles.

* * *

Lena opens her eyes and takes one deep breath. 

Kara's hand is gripping tight on hers as Lena longingly looks at Kara. She's been crying.

"Don't do that again," Kara says in between sobs.

Like always, her cause of death is always a blur. But her feelings the day before is clear as day. It was Lex's death anniversary, and Lena was missing her brother on top of feeling frustrated at how she can't ever die for good. But now looking at Kara, she feels a pang in her heart. She never had someone cry over her death before. 

"I always come back, stop crying," Lena offers her console as she squeezes back Kara's grip. Her other hand reaching out to wipe away Kara's tears.

"This time it's different. You killed yourself, Lena!"

The recollection of swallowing tons of sleeping pills is coming back to her. She was hoping to fall asleep forever.

"I'm tired," Lena closes her eyes and tries to rest in the casket. Getting the comfiest casket to wake up in helps a little bit.

“It was 7am,” Kara says softly. Lena opens her eyes to look at her, Kara’s hands still gripping tight on hers.

“When they found you, it was 7am, they concluded you took the pills right after midnight. Jess was looking for you because you didn’t pick up your morning call. She arranged for everything with the lawyers and by afternoon you were brought here. You were so cold and stiff, and I didn’t believe what they told me.”

“Sorry,” Lena apologizes, not sure what to say.

“I didn’t know if you were going to wake up,” Kara continues crying. It looks like she’s been crying for hours by the state of it.

“Hey,” Lena touches Kara’s cheeks again and wipes away her tears, “I always wake up.”

“Yeah, from other people killing you! This…” Kara pauses as she couldn’t get the words out. 

“It was Lex’s death anniversary,” Lena explains, as if it would hurt a little less. For her and for Kara.

“I care for you,” Kara confesses.

Lena props herself up and gives Kara a tight hug, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

"Please. Hang in there," Kara begs her, hugging Lena back, "For me."

For the first time since Lex's death, Lena feels like there's someone else worth living for. 

* * *

Lena opens her eyes and takes one deep breath. 

Her casket is already open and Kara is holding her hand, “Lab explosion,” Kara says.

Lena starts laughing and Kara looks at her puzzled by the sudden joy.

“I was making a shield for you, I think. I must have got the setting wrong,” Lena laughs again.

“Idiot, I’m strong, I don’t need a shield,” Kara smiles and grips tighter on Lena’s hand.

“People know I have someone protecting me now, they will come up with ways to defeat you. I know you’re strong, but it makes me feel better,” Lena says as she squeezes back Kara’s hands.

“Okay,” Kara replies and they share a smile.

* * *

Lena opens her eyes and takes one deep breath. 

She takes a look around and it’s not her usual cramped up waking place. It was a small studio room and Lena is on a mattress on the floor. There wasn't much in the room except for a small TV sitting atop a cardboard box that is filled with books. She could see Kara in the kitchen making their drinks.

“Hey, you’re in my room. I hope you don’t mind,” Kara walks over and brings coffee in a mug, as opposed to their usual paper cups.

“It was big news when Lena Luthor’s mysterious protector flies away with her body but I figured people will forget about it in the morning, right?”

As usual, details of her death are blurry but Lena vaguely remembers that Kara was in trouble.

“Did I…?”

“When that other alien was about to hit me with his death ray, you stood between us. That was dangerous,” Kara gives details about her death as she sits on the mattress and passes a mug to Lena, “I have your shield, it stopped his death ray.”

“Thanks. I’m immortal, remember?” Lena smiles as she takes the offered mug and blows a bit into the coffee before taking a sip.

“You died a hero today,” Kara smiles and kisses Lena’s cheeks, “thank you for saving my life.”

“Well, no one would remember I died a hero so it doesn’t matter.”

“I’d remember. I won’t ever forget that.”

They share a smile and a knowing look. Kara makes Lena scoot over and lies on the mattress with her. It was a thin mattress but wide enough to fit both of them. She takes a remote and switches on the TV.

“And no mention of you dying or me flying or even anything about that alien. Amazing. I still find it wild that everything just erases like that,” Kara comments as she flips through all the news channels.

Lena sets down her coffee aside and looks around the mattress. Kara notices Lena and quickly passes her her phone that’s on Kara’s side of the mattress.

“Thanks,” Lena says as she types up a quick message.

“Texting Jess?” Kara asks.

“Yeah, I’m telling her I’m not coming into office today,” Lena says as she puts away her phone and scoots closer to Kara, “I want to stay in.”

Kara replies with a nod, still sipping her hot coffee. She looks straight ahead at the TV, it helps to focus on something other than the feeling of Lena’s body suddenly in close proximity to her. 

“I’m sorry my bed is small, I can fly you back to your house later,” Kara apologizes as she sees Lena shifting uncomfortably on her mattress. 

“No, it’s just,” Lena takes out her belt from her pants, clearly the real cause of her uncomfort, “there, better.”

“I have something more comfortable if you want to change?”

“No, this is fine,” Lena snuggles up to Kara, “I just want to sleep now.”

Kara smiles at the famous villain who just saved her life hours earlier, making herself at home in her room. Lena falls asleep almost immediately so Kara picks up their empty mugs and places it in the kitchen sink. She takes her place next to Lena and they fall asleep together.

When they woke up they spent the day in the room just talking to each other. Lena borrows Kara’s clothes as she follows Kara to work. It’s unreal to watch Kara digging a six feet grave in just under a minute, but that just leaves them with more time to enjoy each other’s company. It was nearly midnight and they still hadn't eaten, time passed by without them realizing whenever they talked to each other, so Kara excuses herself to go buy dinner while Lena waits for her by Lex’s grave. 

“Hey, Lex,” Lena addresses her brother while her fingers gently trace the tombstone. Lena never believed in talking out loud into the atmosphere, as all her conversations with Lex have been inside her head all this while, but she feels like she needs to say this out loud.

“I think I really lik—”

Lena’s confession is stopped by a blue cloud anomaly that suddenly appeared in front of her. A figure walked out of the cloud and Lena’s eyes went wide in bewilderment. 

“Lex??”

Lena lunges in to hug the figure that looks exactly like her dead big brother. 

“Guess I’m on the right earth, Earth-23 Lex always has a soft spot for you. That’s his biggest weakness.”

Lena looks up at the figure, he looks like Lex. But he’s not her Lex. Her Lex would hug her back. Her Lex wouldn’t have a gun pointed at her. Her Lex wouldn’t have shot her.

When Lena is about to fall on the ground, a flying figure zooms past them, throwing their Big Belly Burger dinner to the ground as she catches Lena mid fall. She takes one look at Lex in confusement, instantly recognizing him from the framed picture in Lena’s lair.

“Supergirl, nice to know you’re on this earth too,” Lex said and shoots Kara with the same gun, except this time it is emitting a bright green light.

Kara yells out in pain as she holds on to Lena. She presses her chest to activate her shield but it proves worthless against this green light. Lena is breathing heavily, partly because she just got shot at and she feels her life is draining away, partly because Kara is in pain and she assumes it must be because of this green light this evil Lex is emitting at them.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about, I’m not Supergirl,” Kara replies as she grits in pain.

  
“Oh, you’re not a superhero on this earth? Hilarious. What are you supposed to be? A hobo?” Lex laughs as he takes a look at Kara in her dirty work outfit.

“I’m a gravedigger,” Kara says with a menacing look. Part of her wants to punch Lex but part of her doesn't want to let Lena go. But it doesn’t matter as the green light is preventing her from doing both as she feels weaker by the minute and slowly puts Lena on the ground.

“Better than that other earth where you’re a mime I suppose, are you two together here too? That’s so sweet,” Lex laughs again but Kara gives him a quizzed look.

“Oh, sorry, where’s my manners. Where is your Lex? He tore a page from my favorite book,” evil Lex starts asking with wild gestures, with the gun still pointing at Kara. He walks over to their dinner that Kara spilled on the ground and takes a french fry.

“He died a year ago! Leave her alone!” Kara yells as evil Lex takes a bite of their dinner.

“Why does Big Belly Burger taste better on other earth except your own?” Lex comments to himself as he ignores Kara’s statement. He walks over to them, and Kara groans in pain. The closer Lex is, the stronger the green light affects her.

“He died, huh? Hmm. So he didn't write... I’m probably on the wrong earth then. Oh well. Sorry about…” he gestures to Lena bleeding out on the ground, “this. Toodles.”

He presses a button on a device and a blue cloud appears before them. He jumps in just as quickly as he arrives, and all he left was pain. The physical pain that Kara and Lena have to deal with, and the emotional pain that is taking a toll on Lena, as she takes in the fact that a person who looks like her beloved big brother just shot her. And the bombarded load of information he just drops on her. 

“Wait!!” Kara yells into the void but it was too late. She quickly reaches Lena and brings her to her lap. 

“Kara, what time is it?” Lena asks.

Kara scrambles to look at her watch on her wrist, “11.57pm.”

“Kara, kill me, it’ll take a while for me to die bleeding out like this,” Lena begs, she weakly tries to find Kara’s hands and Kara grabs hers tightly.   
  


“No!” Kara cries out.

“Kara! It’s almost 12, if you don’t kill me, I’ll be gone for the day, I need to know what happened to Lex!” 

“That wasn’t your Lex!”

“He was saying something about a book, and you as Supergirl, he knows something! I need to find out what, KILL ME KARA!” Lena yells out, her frail hands grips Kara’s as tightly as she can, “It’s okay, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you soon.”

“Kara, please, it’s almost midnight,” Lena begs one last time.

Kara puts both hands on Lena’s neck and chokes her, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

Kara wanted to cut the air from Lena, but not too hard that she is hurting her. Kara doesn’t know what kind of strength to exact to kill someone you care about quickly but tenderly. She continues apologizing into the night as Lena looks at her. Lena didn’t say anything but there was nothing to be said as she smiles and closes her eyes as if to say  _ thank you, I’ll see you soon _ .

* * *

Lena opens her eyes and takes one deep breath. 

Maybe because her death was so fresh, she remembers everything. From the evil Lex showing up, to him mentioning a book, something about Kara as Supergirl, and finally begging Kara to kill her.

Kara.

Lena looks around for Kara and finds her huddled up near her tombstone. Lena comes over and hugs her tight.

“Thank you.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to kill you,” Kara continues crying.

“Hey, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay!” Kara says as she shakes her head. Her hands slowly make their way to Lena’s neck, where just a few minutes ago she was choking the life out of her.

“I’m fine, see,” Lena grabs Kara’s hands and traces them up and down her neck, “I’m back. I’m sorry for making you do it,” Lena says. Kara still seems distraught so she wraps Kara up in her arms and Kara goes into Lena’s shoulder. They close their eyes for a brief moment, taking in this incident that just happened. Lena breathed in the familiar scent of sweat and dirt from Kara. 

Lena breaks off the hug and grabs Kara’s face in her hands, “I know you would never hurt me on purpose.”

Kara smiles with the familiar eyes that Lena has memorized by now. That’s right, this person cares for her and would do anything for her. And Lena would do anything for Kara. 

“I have to go, I have to figure this out,” Lena informs her.

“What are you going to do now?” Kara asks.

“He mentioned Lex took something from him, from some book?”

“Maybe he got the wrong earth, he said so before he vanished,” Kara wipes away her tears, and slowly calms down after she accepts the fact that Lena is okay now.

“No, if I know Lex, he doesn’t make mistakes, not even Lex from other earths. My Lex has the interdimensional extrapolator, and he has used it before. Maybe he did take something from that Lex,” Lena contemplates to herself as she sits down next to Kara.

“Is the book the reason why you get resurrected every time? Do you remember your first time?” Kara wonders.

“I don’t know, do you really think Lex has something to do with it? My Lex?” Lena tilts her head and asks her.

“I don’t know,” Kara responds. The whole thing is too much for her right now. 

“He also mentioned you’re a superhero. What was it… Supergirl?”

“Supergirl. It sounds unbelievable,” Kara dwells upon the name again. Supergirl. It sounds so strong, so superhero-like, so unlike her. 

“Lex tried to kill me today, no, he actually killed me today. Nothing is believable anymore,” Lena replies. 

“Lex didn’t kill you, I did,” Kara hugs her knees closer, still processing the fact that she just killed someone she cares about, even if that person is immortal.

“Hey, you helped. He was the one who shot me, not you. You helped me, okay?” Lena grabs Kara’s face and turns it around to look at her, “you didn’t kill me. You can’t kill me. I will always come back to you, okay?”

“Okay,” was all the reply Kara could muster.

“He also mentioned that we’re together. Or another earth,” Kara looks into Lena’s eyes as Lena is still holding Kara’s face in her palms. 

“That part I believe,” Lena smiles as she stares into Kara’s eyes. They stayed like that until Lena registered the sense of urgency of the situation.

“I… I need to go, I need to go find out what this book is. Or if my Lex has it,” Lena stands up and brushes off the ground from her borrowed clothes.

“Where are you going?” Kara looks up to Lena and asks.

“My lair. Lex keeps his notes there. And I want to see if the extrapolator has a log, maybe I can see where he's been,” Lena explains, “and that green light from that gun. It weakens you, I need to find out what it is.”

“Kryptonite,” Kara answers.

“Kryptonite,” Kara repeats when Lena takes another look at her, “it’s a material from my planet. It can cause me pain and weakens me with long exposure.”

“Okay, I can… I can create a shield of some sort. I’ll see you later, okay?” Lena kisses the top of Kara’s head instinctively. Kara replies with a nod as she watches Lena walk away into the night.

Lena is working hard in her lair when Kara texted her that she brought over lunch. Lena brings Kara into her lair as they dig in into the Big Belly Burger Kara bought.

“So, it’s called Book of Destiny?” Kara confirms once again after Lena explains to her.

“Yes, it has the power to alter reality if you write in it. Lex was looking into it in one of his notes. And his extrapolator shows him going to one specific earth a lot, that must be where evil Lex is from.”

“You think your Lex has the book?” Kara asks.

“Or a page of the book, I don’t know. Whatever it is, that other Lex believes my Lex took it. I need to find it before he comes again. IF he comes again,” Lena ponders to herself as she takes another bite of her burger.

“If your Lex wrote something in it, maybe that’s the reason you’re immortal,” Kara states the obvious. Lena figured out as much.

The moment Kara takes another bite of the burger, the menacing blue cloud anomaly appears again. 

“Guess what, I did get the right earth,” evil Lex comes out in a suit, looking fully prepared compared to his earlier visit a few hours ago. 

Lena brings her arms in front of Kara, protecting her. This is too soon, she hasn't even started on the Kryptonite shield for Kara. She grabs a ray gun on the table and aims at evil Lex.

“You’re alive,” evil Lex looks at Lena in surprise, “I see, so you’re the one who took it.”

“I didn’t take your Book of Destiny!” Lena yells out, her arms still in front of Kara, protecting her, the other aiming at Lex.

“Ah, so you’re familiar with the book. And here I thought this earth’s Lena is too soft, maybe you're the ruthless one of all. You killed your Lex for a piece of paper,” evil Lex laughs as if he’s just figured it all out.

“What are you talking about?” Lena’s brows furrows at the accusation,  _ did he think I killed my Lex? _

“You're not that great of an actress,” evil Lex rolls his eyes, “well, except for that one earth. I love your role in that medieval drama.”

As if waiting for an opening, Kara steps in front of Lena and starts to beam heat vision on evil Lex. Evil Lex is ready for it as his helmet appears out of thin air and he starts shooting the same heat ray from it as well.

Lena tries to help by shooting at evil Lex which he skillfully dodges by dismissing it with a slap of a hand. The beam goes back and forth between evil Lex and Kara as Lena looks through the lab to see if there’s any weapon here that could help them. Lena starts scrambling when she sees the power of Lex’s heat ray slowly gaining traction and Kara is getting weaker by the minute.

“Kara!” Lena yells out, hoping Kara could hear her. The intensity of their fight is getting hotter and the heat is making it harder for Lena to step in.

With a guttural scream, Kara lets out a final heat vision and shoots evil Lex, striking him and making him fly and hit against the wall. It’s as if the final blast took all the energy from Kara and she falls over. Lena runs over to catch her but she’s too slow and Kara falls to the floor, hitting it with a loud thud.

“Kara!” Lena grabs Kara’s head and puts it in her lap, checking her pulse on her wrist. In her panic, it’s hard to find a pulse, so Lena brings her ears to Kara’s chest, she’s still breathing. Slow, but she’s alive.

“Don't worry, she's not dead,” evil Lex says, Lena didn’t realize he’s already woken up and standing over them. With Kara barely breathing in her lap and nothing else on her, Lena feels helpless. 

“It's just a solar flare. She’s going to lose her powers for a while,” evil Lex explains as he aims his robotic palm at Lena, she could see a blue light forming in a circle opening in the middle of it.

“Goodbye, Lena. Stay dead this time, will you?”


	2. Chapter 2

Lena opens her eyes and takes one deep breath.

She feels up around her and it’s soft. With a grunt, she opens the casket and looks around. The memory of her death is getting blurry by the minute so she is trying hard to concentrate.

_ Remember, Lena. Remember. _

Book of destiny. Evil Lex. Heat vision battle. Kara fainting. Kara.

_ Kara. _

Lena runs out of the funeral home and searches all over the cemetery. When she sees the blond figure cleaning up a grave she runs towards her. Lena doesn’t normally get up to run after being resurrected, and she finds it hard as her endurance is catching up to her. But she doesn’t stop until she reaches Kara.

“Kara!” Lena pants heavily once she reaches her and smiles as she touches Kara all over, making sure Kara is okay, “You're alive!”

Kara looks at Lena confusingly, “Do I know you?”

Lena stops and jerks away. Her smile slowly fading out as she asks the next question. “You don’t remember me?”

“Should I? I’m so sorry if we’ve met before. What’s your name again?” Kara replies apologetically as if they’re meeting for the first time. 

Lena shakes her head at the sudden realization.  _ No, she shouldn’t be affected by the memory reset. _

“Please remember me,” Lena grabs both of Kara’s arms, gripping it tight, as if the action would somehow flood back all her memories.

“I'm sorry, I don't,” Kara looks at Lena again and gives a rueful smile. It’s not the familiar smile that Lena was used to. Even her eyes don't look familiar anymore. This Kara really doesn’t remember Lena.

Lena starts crying and backs away, “I’m sorry, I need to go.”

She goes back to the lair, and it's messy. That other Lex must have turned it over looking for his page. The only thing on the wall is the framed picture of Lena and her Lex, everything else is ripped apart and broken. All her inventions, all of Lex's, all torn down and destroyed.

Lena’s hand starts shaking as she takes the frame down and her fingers gently trace the photo of them. She falls down to the floor and starts sobbing, hugging the frame tight to her chest.

_ Lex, tell me what to do. _

\--

_ “Huzzah!” _

_ Lex shouts out when the extrapolator works, proving his theory right. _

_ “So, if we go through this breach, we'll arrive at an alternate earth?” Lena asks. _

_ “Yes, so you see this extrapolator fixes on the vibration of different earths and we can travel back and forth to each one, the possibilities are endless! We can go to an earth where there's nothing but shrimp, or an earth where there's no shrimp!” Lex explains.  _

_ "You and your shrimp obsession," Lena laughs. _

_ “Maybe there’s an earth where you're a hero," Lex smiles at his little sister. _

_ "An earth where The Luthors are heroes, funny," Lena rolls her eyes. _

_ “No, just you. I’m too far gone, I think I’m a villain on every earth,” Lex jokes. _

_ “No, you’re not. You’re my hero,” Lena replies seriously, not reading Lex’s attempt at making a joke. _

_ Lex smiles at Lena before he takes his phone and snaps a selfie of the two of them. _

_ "What's that for?" Lena asks. _

_ "I just want to commemorate this, plus I look really good in this lighting," Lex teases and Lena just shakes her head. _

_ “I’m gonna print this out now and frame it,” Lex declares as he walks over to the printer and hooks up his phone to it. Lena just laughs at the fact that he's actually printing the photo right at this very moment. _

_ “You really think there’s an earth where I’m a hero?” Lena asks again, the image of her as a hero seems impossible to her. They’re a family of villains, have always been one. _

_ “I think anything’s possible. You can even be a hero here on this earth,” Lex looks at his sister fondly. _

_ “No. Handbag theory, remember? Plus, hero or villain, we have people aiming to kill us everyday,” Lena brood over the last sentence, it’s been weighing on her recently after multiple attempts on her and her brother. _

_ “I won’t let anything happen to you, trust me,” Lex walks over to Lena and places a hand on Lena’s shoulder. He shows Lena the printed photo and Lena just smiles.  _

_ “What if one of us dies first?” Lena asks, looking up at Lex. _

_ “If you die first, I’ll avenge you and then kill myself,” Lex laughs, “If I die first, you keep on living. Stay alive.” _

_ “That’s not fair, why can’t I avenge you?” Lena crosses her arms and pouts. _

_ “Because I’m the villain, you’re always the hero,” Lex elbows his sister gently, “The hero gets to stay alive. Look, I’ll write it down.” _

_ Lex takes a marker and writes down behind the photo he just printed.  _

_ “There, it’s in writing, it’s done,” Lex says smugly. _

_ “You wrote it behind a piece of photo, it’s nothing,” Lena laughs at her brother’s attempt to make it a rule of some sort. _

_ “I have the extrapolator now, I’m sure there’s something in this multiverse that can make it come true,” Lex laughs as he ruffles the hair on Lena’s head. _

_ Lena slaps Lex’s hands away and combs back her hair in place with her fingers. Lex smiles softly at his little sister’s antics and continues tweaking on another weapon. Lena knows not to disturb him and leaves him alone, reminding herself to drop by later tonight with dinner for the both of them. _

\--

The memories start pouring in and Lena frantically opens the back of the frame. She reads the faded handwriting at the back of the photo.

_ Lena gets to stay alive _ .

Lena continues to cry as she traces her fingers over Lex's handwriting, until she notices a piece of glowing paper at the inner side of the frame.

In the dark laboratory, the jutting tiny piece of glowing paper stands out. Lena pulls it out and she reads the paper that has the same handwriting as the back of the photo. Lex’s handwriting with the same inscription on it. 

_ Lena gets to stay alive _ .

This was it. This must be the torn paper from the Book of Destiny that her Lex stole. The piece of paper is small enough for just a sentence. This is the reason why she can’t die. 

_ Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _

There’s no more place to write anything else on the paper. If there is, she wants to give Kara her memories back. Kara. The solar flare must have depleted her power and now she’s susceptible for the memory reset like any other humans. All their memories together revolve around her resurrection, and now it's all gone. It pains Lena thinking back on the look on Kara’s face, when she looks at Lena like she is a stranger. No more digging herself out of graves, no more coffee chats with Kara, no more Kara looking back tenderly at her.

Lena laughs to herself as she remembers Kara’s suggestion for her to wake up at the funeral house instead. Only Kara would think up a simple solution. 

It was as if a light-bulb flips inside of Lena’s mind, as she turns the tiny piece of glowing paper over. The back of the paper is empty. Lena can write something down. Lena can write  _ anything _ down.

A short sentence but anything she wants to. Lena stands up and in a state of rush starts trashing the drawers to look for a pen. She finds it and calms herself down, enough to stop her shaking hands. The pen hovers over the paper as she wrestles between two sentences in her head. She can have anything in the world but nothing more than these two choices. There’s only space to write one of them. She takes a deep breath as she writes it down.

The words glowed when she finished writing and a figure stumbled into the lair. She smiles as she rushes in to give the figure a tight hug.

“Lex!”

Lex looks confused but hugs Lena back. This is her Lex. It’s really her Lex. Lena smiles sadly while she hugs Lex, all her current worries are pushed aside as she embraces her big brother who is now back in her life.

\--

Lena hovers the glowing piece of paper over the Bunsen burner. Lex grabs the paper from her hands before she could get it near the fire.

“Don’t,” he warns.

Lena updated Lex about all that happened the past year. All her deaths, all her resurrections, all that happened the past few days with evil Lex and the book and the wish she wrote on the paper. All but Kara. She still has to deal with that but at least Kara is alive. And now so is Lex. That’s all that matters.

Lex looks over the paper, remembering the day he tore a piece of it from a book that belongs to another Lex. Remembering writing  _ Lena gets to stay alive _ on it so his little sister would keep on living. Remembering the day he died when he stepped in in front of the bullet to protect his sister.

Lex turns the paper and reflects on the sentence Lena wrote.

_ Bring me my Lex back. _

“Even I didn’t think to write on the back of the paper, can’t believe you brought me back,” Lex laughs.

“Well, you made me immortal,” Lena smiles, still in disbelief that her Lex is back.

“You want to burn the paper away? Lee, you’ll die for real if someone kills you the next time,” Lex says with a worried tone, still protective of his little sister.

“Then I’ll die,” Lena says. Lex looks concerned so Lena reaches out her hands to touch Lex’s forearms. 

“I promise I’ll do my best to stay alive, but if I die, I want to go peacefully. I am done being resurrected. Please, Lex,” Lena pleads and slowly grabs the paper from Lex’s hands.

“Okay, together,” Lex says. Lena nods and they both hold the paper together over the fire and watch it burn and disappear into thin air.

\--

Lena looks around warily at the cemetery. It’s almost night so she knows Kara will be making her rounds soon. When she spots Kara, she puts on her best smile and approaches her.

“Hi,” she says softly so that she won’t startle her.

Kara turns around and gives a polite smile, a smile that jabs a little at Lena’s heart as she knows Kara doesn’t remember her. If she did, the smile would be more familiar, more warm.

“Hi, you’re... from the other night.”

Lena swallows heavily before she introduces herself, “I’m Lena Luthor.”

Kara accepts Lena’s handshake and replies, “Kara Danvers. Sorry I didn’t know your name the other night.”

“That’s all right. I was wondering if you would like to take a break? I bought potstickers,” Lena says and raises the takeaway up to Kara’s eye level. The gleam in Kara’s eyes makes Lena smile,  _ at least she remembers potstickers _ , Lena thought. 

“I love potstickers!” Kara shouts excitedly.

_ I know _ .

Lena wants to tell Kara how familiar they are with each other but decides to take it slow. One day at a time. Today, let’s just eat potstickers.

\--

“So I just press my chest?” Lex asks.

“Yes, and a shield will appear. I have the same thing too, watch,” Lena explains.

Lena presses her chest and a shield suit forms around her body. Lex looks proud at Lena’s invention. Lena presses it again and it minimizes.

“I told you, I’ll try hard to stay alive,” Lena clarifies further, “I don’t plan to die anytime soon. And I’m not going to lose you again.”

“You’re not. We have each other now,” Lex elbows his sister gently like how they used to and Lena smiles at the gesture.

“Lee, you alright there?” Lex asks when he noticed Lena’s smile drops from her face.

“Yeah, you’re back. Why wouldn’t I be?” Lena looks up and forces a smile again.

“Then why do you look so sad?” Lex points out. Leave it to her big brother to notice something is wrong. 

Lena breaks down and tells Lex all about Kara. How Kara helped with her resurrections. How Kara offered her help and protected her. About their late night chats and coffee breaks. About how much Kara cared for her, and about how much she still cares about Kara. And how much it hurts that Kara doesn’t remember her. Oh, how it hurts more than a thousand deaths Lena could ever experience. 

She cried the whole night as she confesses she almost didn’t want to bring Lex back in exchange for Kara’s memories. She keeps apologizing for even having that thought and Lex forgives her and calms her down. Lex listens to his little sister and she pours her heart and soul. And after he tucks her in to sleep, Lex went back to their secret lair, determined and hell-bent on one thing. 

To make his sister happy again.

\--

“And there are many different versions of earth? In this parallel universe?”

“Yeah, so Lex used to have this interdimensional extrapolator, that can detect the vibration of each earth, because all different earths vibrate at a different frequency,” Lena explains.

“Like a radio! So you just find the vibration of the earth you want to go to like how you tune in to find a station,” Kara replies eagerly at the concept of travelling between earths.

“Exactly, I love how you manage to keep it all simple,” Lena smiles as she bites into the burger she brought for their dinner.

The two of them are leaning against the biggest tree at the cemetery, exchanging stories about Krypton and Lex and food and inventions. Well, for Lena she’s repeating stories. All of Kara’s powers have been restored after that solar flare, all except for her memories.

“So, have you traveled? To these different earths?” Kara asks as she sips on a milkshake.

“No, just Lex. We can’t now, as the extrapolator was destroyed. But I heard stories about other earths,” Lena replies woefully, some of these stories she heard from evil Lex.

“What kind of stories?” Kara stops eating and sits up, she has her full concentration on Lena.

“Well, on one earth you’re a superhero, called Supergirl,” Lena says, stopping short from saying that they’re together on another earth. They just started becoming friends again and Lena didn’t want to scare Kara away.

“Me?”

“Yeah, I told you that you can fly and you have heat vision, right? You use your power to help people. You’ve been helping around on this earth too actually,” Lena smiles, she knows how much it means for Kara to know that she helps people, that she is capable of helping.

Lena remembers the first night she told Kara that she can fly and Kara shoots off for her first flight. Well, first time for this Kara. Kara gave her the biggest hug and Lena smiles back fondly at how the strongest person she knows can give out the gentlest hugs.

“I hate that the solar flare affects my memory, I don’t remember any of this,” Kara huffs and leans against the tree trunk.

Lena smiles back sadly. The solar flare was an easier explanation than telling her about the whole immortal thing. 

“So, Lena, before the solar flare, what were we?” Kara asks.

Lena paused for a while before answering, even Lena didn’t know how to describe their relationship. 

“I’m someone who just cares about you a lot,” Lena replies finally.

“And was I?” Kara asks and Lena looks at her, “Was I someone who cared about you as well?”

“I like to believe so,” Lena looks back at her with watery eyes.

“I think I did,” Kara reaches out and touches Lena’s knee, “I might not remember you but I have a feeling I cared for you.”

Lena tries to fight back tears as they continue talking into the night.

\--

“Wake up,” Lex shakes Lena up and throws a jacket to her face.

“What?” Lena rubs her eyes, “What time is it?”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s finished, let’s go,” Lex explains badly as he slings a gun over his shoulder.

“Go where?” Lena props herself up with her elbow and wears the jacket that Lex threw. She still doesn’t know where they’re going but if Lex says they have to go, then she’ll follow.

“I fixed the extrapolator. We’re getting the book,” Lex smirks.

“What? I don’t want to be immortal. I’m done,” Lena argues as she gets up from bed and grabs Lex’s arms.

“Not for you, we’re getting Kara’s memories back,” Lex grins at Lena and Lena just registers in her head what he’s about to do.

“No! Lex! It's fine. You’re alive and she’s alive. That’s all that matters. That evil Lex is dangerous!”

“Is she truly alive if she doesn’t remember you? Are you?” Lex holds Lena by the shoulder.

“If we die, we’ll die forever,” Lena reminds him.

“That’s what the gun is for.”

“You would really do this for me?” Lena asks again.

“I would do anything for you,” Lex pats Lena’s shoulder and passes her a gun.

“Let’s get your girlfriend’s memories back.”

Lena wanted to correct him and tell him that Kara's not her girlfriend but instead she just cocks the gun with one hand and raises her left eyebrow.

“Let’s go.”

\--

“Woah, what’s with the gun?” Kara says in surprise when Lena walks up to her.

“I’m going somewhere, I just need to see you first,” Lena smiles softly as she touches Kara’s arms gently, uncertain if any sudden affection will frighten her away.

“Is that Lex?” Kara points to Lex that is standing further away, and Lena nods. Kara waves and smiles to Lex, and Lex hesitantly waves back. Lena chuckles at how her brother is acting shy all of a sudden.

Lena slowly moves in closer to Kara and brings her hands to touch Kara’s cheeks. Kara didn’t flinch and that made Lena smile. The gun rests heavy on Lena’s shoulder so she adjusts the strap a bit.

“Are you going somewhere dangerous?” Kara asks.

“Probably, but the risk is worth it,” Lena replies and takes out a polygon shaped device, “I want you to have this.”

“What is it?”

“It’s an Anti-Kryptonite shield, I promised you I would make it for you… before you lost your memories,” Lena says, "I started it and Lex finished it. So it's from the both of us. Lex added some other functions besides the shield as well, it's pretty neat."

Lena could feel the tears are building up, so she needs to leave quickly before she starts crying.

“Thank you, Lena,” Kara replies. It’s still weird how foreign her name sounds coming out from Kara’s lips. Lena is determined to get that familiarity back. But in case she doesn’t, she didn’t want to leave with any regrets. Lena requested for one last selfish wish.

“Kara, can I kiss you?” 

Kara looks back at Lena, blinking her confusion away. Even though Kara is not someone who kisses a person she just met, she could sense that Lena really needs this. So she finds herself complying to Lena's request.

Kara leans down and gently kisses Lena, soft and slow, comforting in ways Lena could never have imagined. Their lips are firmly pressed together and Lena’s tears fall gently into the night. As the kiss starts to taste salty, Lena breaks the kiss apart, intent to wipe away her tears. She looks up to Kara and she’s crying as well.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying," Kara says as she wipes her own tears away.

“I’ll bring you back, I promise,” Lena replies in a shaky whisper. Without allowing Kara the time to say anything back, Lena dashes off into the night with Lex.

\--

"In and out," Lex says quietly.

"In and out," Lena repeats as they're both huddled in the lobby of LexCorp Tower. This is the first time Lena is on this earth, or any other earths in fact, and Lena takes in the wonder how similar they actually are. They entered the building easily as Lex has the same genetic structure as all other Lex from other earths.

"Does this earth have a Lena?" 

"I’m not sure. All I know is that this Lex is powerful. He killed most of the superheroes from his earth, and other variations of Lex from other earths."

"Why would he kill all other Lex?" Lena asks. If there's other Lena on other earths she would want to work with them instead of killing them.

"He wants to be the best Lex I guess," Lex shrugs as he answers.

\--

Lex scans his retina and the door opens easily. They enter the room and the book is laid open in the middle of the room, glowing softly in the dark. They slowly make their way to the book and Lena could read some of the writing.

“ _ Superman kills Supergirl, Superman kills himself, Lex Luthor absorbs Superman’s powers _ … Lex! This Lex is a psychopath!” 

Lex gives Lena the pen on the podium and hurries her, “Just write what you want, Lee. Do it fast. Something’s wrong.”

Lena quickly writes down her biggest desire and as soon as she finished writing, the sentence glowed like how it glowed when Lex came back to her.

“Let’s go,” Lex ushers Lena to run for the door.

“Leaving without saying goodbye?” 

Evil Lex appears from thin air and raises a hand to whisk Lena and Lex’s gun away. He gestures a holding motion with both hands and both Lena and Lex are lifted into the air, binding them with an invisible grip leaving them immobile. 

“Guns? Come on, I have magic now,” evil Lex cackles into the night.

Evil Lex looks up to them and starts ranting, "You do know people from different earth vibrates at a different frequency? I detected your arrival the moment you breached here. To be honest, I thought I'll give you the courtesy of writing something, I mean, from one Lex to another, am I right?" 

Evil Lex walks to the book and reads what Lena has written down.

_ Restore my Kara's memories. _

He gives Lena an incredulous look, "Really?"

Evil Lex looks up at Lena’s Lex who is struggling to get out even when he can’t move. 

“I’m so disappointed in you,” he shakes his head.

"You see, your love for your sister weakens you. You could have anything in the world, ANYTHING! And yet when given the chance to alter reality yourself, you let her write something down?? And.. and she writes down… restoring memories?"

He brings them lower with a gesture of his hands until they’re hovering only inches from the floor. Both of the Lex stares straight into each other’s eyes, "This is why you're the weakest Lex of all."

"I disagree," Lena interjects, her body still unmoving due to evil Lex’s invisible clutch.

"I think his love for me makes him the strongest Lex,” Lena smirks. 

Her eyes dart a little to the left looking at the windows and evil Lex turns his head around but it's too late. A figure flies into the building and smashes into evil Lex, releasing Lena and her Lex from their bind and they fall to the floor, hitting the podium that holds the Book of Destiny. The figure stands tall in her dirt ridden clothes and wearing her shield that Lena and Lex made for her. She turns around and darts to Lena, helping her to stand up.

"I remember," Kara grabs Lena's face and she is all smiles and bright eyed.

“You really remember me?” Lena replies through her tears.

"I remember all of you," Kara smiles back, a familiar smile this time. A smile that Lena misses so much.

"The built-in interdimensional extrapolator is a nice touch. Thanks," Kara praises as she raises her arm, showing the extrapolator.

"That was all Lex," Lena smiles but it drops fast when she sees evil Lex getting back up again. Kara notices the change in expression and shoots to evil Lex, engaging in a fistfight battle into the air.

“Lee, the book!” Lex gestures for Lena to get the book that slid under the desk.

Lena averts her gaze from Kara, her Kara that is now back and is fighting by her side, and tries to concentrate on the matters at hand. Kara blasted heat vision to evil Lex but evil Lex counterpoints with heat vision from his own eyes. Evil Lex raises a hand and Kara is floating into the air, like what happened to Lena and Lex earlier, but right now he is choking Kara with an invisible grip. Lena quickly writes something into the book, the first thing that comes to her mind.

_ Supergirl returns. _

When the sentence glowed, a blurry figure in red and blue flies by and punches evil Lex square in his face. The figure stands tall, her red cape flowing gently in the mayhem.

Supergirl turns to look at Lena and stares at her with wide eyes for a few seconds.

"Lena!" she zooms at Lena and grabs her tightly into a hug. Lena hesitantly hugs her back.

Supergirl breaks off the hug and holds Lena by her shoulders, "You're not my Lena, are you?"

"Sorry, I'm not," Lena replies sadly, looking at the tears falling from Supergirl's face she wishes she was.

"You're still Lena. Mine or not. Stand back, I'll protect you," she commands. 

“That’s my Kara,” Lena points to Kara who is struggling to get up. They both notice evil Lex is also getting up at the same instant.

“I got her, go,” Supergirl instructs and Lena follows. Lena grabs her Lex and they make a run for it.

\--

Just as they were running towards the elevator, Lena stops in her track and Lex stops with her. Lex knew what she was about to do and begs her with his eyes.

“Lee, if you die here, you’ll die for real,” Lex begs his sister to think twice about it.

“I know,” Lena looks at him with conviction, resolved to do whatever she wants to do next.

“You sure?”

“That Lex has powers and magic and god knows what else, they need my help,” Lena presses her chest and her shield manifests and covers her whole body.

“Our help," Lex presses his chest and his shield appears as well, “you’re not going in alone.”

Lena smiles at her brother as she says proudly, "Let’s go be heroes.”

\--

When she stepped into evil Lex's office the first thing that Lena noticed was the breeze. The second thing was part of the building's roof being lifted by a floating evil Lex and is hurled towards her.

Both Kara and Supergirl rushes in front of Lena and covers her. The cement turns into powder when it hits both Kryptonians, and Supergirl immediately blows freeze breath at evil Lex.

"Woah, I can do that?" Kara remarks and starts to blow freeze breath as well. 

Lena grabs her gun on the floor and starts shooting. Evil Lex looks annoyed and cocks his head sideways, throwing the three girls instantly against the wall. He hovers lower to the floor and grabs a broken metal bar, flying it across to Kara.

Lena steps in front of Kara and the metal pierces through her shield and stabs her shoulder.

"Lena!" Both Kara and Supergirl shouted at the same time. Lena pulls the metal from her shoulder and gestures to both of them that she’s fine.

Evil Lex smirks as he lifts his hands and raises both Kara and Supergirl with just a motion. 

"I'm stronger than both of you combined, how are you supposed to beat me?" he laughs maniacally.

"With my help," Lena's Lex shows up with the Book or Destiny in his hands. He starts to shout what he's writing out loud. 

_ This universe's Lex starts to lose his magical powers. _

In an instant, Kara and Supergirl both drop to the floor. And evil Lex frantically does wild motions with his hands but to no avail. 

_ Supergirl and Kara apprehend this universe's Lex. _

Supergirl and Kara both followed what Lex wrote in the book and out of nowhere a cuff appeared and evil Lex is captured by the both of them.

_ Shrimp cocktail appears in my hand. _

Lex holds out a hand and a shrimp cocktail visibly appears out of nowhere. Lena saunters over to Lex and slaps his arms. 

"Did you just write into a book that alters reality for a glass of shrimp?!?"

"A hero needs to eat," Lex says with a wide smile, biting into one of the shrimp.

Kara and Supergirl walk over with evil Lex, who is struggling to get out of their grasp.

"Awww, hey there buddy, who's the weakest Lex now?" Lex taunts him.

Lena shakes her head and stops her Lex, "You don't need to—"

Lex notices Lena is fainting so he drops his shrimp and grabs her before she falls to the ground. When he looks at his hands he sees the dripping blood coming from her shoulders.

"No no no no Lee, stay with me, stay with me, Lee," Lex begs.

“She’ll wake up at midnight,” Kara informs him but Lex shakes his head and looks back at her in horror.

“She’s not immortal anymore,” Lex starts to panic but evil Lex is just laughing at their situation.

Without a moment’s notice, Kara grabs Lena from Lex and carries her. She looks at Supergirl and they immediately understand each other.

“Go, I’ll handle this,” she roughly manhandled evil Lex, “I’ll meet you at the hospital.”

Kara nods and flies away, hugging Lena close and begging her to hold on. Pleading for her to stay alive.

* * *

Lena opens her eyes and takes one deep breath.

"Do you always wake up like that?" Kara laughs. The sun is pouring into the windows and Lena looks at Kara who is standing beside her hospital bed. She winced at the pain on her shoulders, all bandaged up. 

"Hey, don't get up, just lie down," Kara soothes her, fixing her blanket as she says it.

"Lex?" Lena croaks, the first word she utters since waking up.

"I'm right here, Lee," Lex speaks up, he's sitting on the chair beside her bed, "for real, how did you not see me? Your eyes are so fixed on Kara."

"Shut up," Lena laughs and she lies back down again. 

"You're lucky we have the same blood type, can you believe this universe doesn't have blood type CXGF?" Lex marveled at the slight difference between their earths.

The door opens and a blond lady with glasses and ponytail walks in clumsily with a newspaper under her armpit and two cups of coffee, one in each hand. Lena slowly tries to sit back up again.

"I hope this earth's coffee is allri— you're up," a cleaned up version of Kara beams at her. The way they have the same smile is the first thing Lena noticed.

"Supergirl?" Lena wonders.

"I'm Kara too, but Supergirl's fine. To avoid confusion," she smiles as she passes the coffee to Kara and Lex. 

"Thanks for bringing me back," she says to Lena and Lena nods in acknowledgement.

"You're really pretty," Lena's Kara commented on Supergirl's appearance. Lena was thinking that as well but didn't say it out loud. Of course, they look the same. But she has never seen her Kara in glasses with her hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing button ups and cardigans. Even the image of her Kara in a cardigan is making her laugh a little.

"I'm… you?" Supergirl tilts her head in confusion and Lena laughs silently and blows air through her nose at the astute observation. 

"Narcissist much, Kara?" Lex adds on and laughs out loud.

"No, I mean, like, she looks… clean," Kara looks down at her dirty t-shirt, her cargo pants and her mud-caked shoes.

"You look good too. For an… archeologist?" Supergirl guessed.

"Gravedigger," Kara corrects her.

"Oh, I would never have guessed that. Wow. Digging graves, huh? And how are you feeling?" Supergirl turns to Lena and pats her leg lightly.

"Sore," Lena answers Supergirl and looks at her Kara, "and alive."

"That's good. I better get going. I need to get the Book to the Justice League. If you need anything, just call for Doctor Danvers, okay? Alex will take care of you," Supergirl smiles at Lena with a half smile as she excuses herself.

"Take care of your Lena," Supergirl addresses Kara before she makes her leave.

“I hope you find yours,” Kara replies.

“What happened to her Lena?” Lena asks after Supergirl left the room.

“She went missing right after that Lex got the book. I told her she can write in the book to get her Lena back but she doesn’t want to alter anymore of the reality. So she’s getting the book to some sort of superheroes organization to peruse what other changes that evil Lex made,” Kara explains.

Lena nods at the explanation and lies down as her Kara watches over her longingly.

“Hey, for what’s it’s worth, I think you’re really pretty too,” Lena smiles at her Kara, “dirt and all.”

Kara bends down a little to give Lena a kiss but the sound of a clearing throat stops her.

“I’m still in the room, you know?” Lex speaks up.

“You’re pretty too,” Lena jokes and Lex elbows her sister gently. The three of them share a laugh and Lena breathes a sigh of relief that the two most important people in her life are safe and sound.

\--

"Lex! Boost me!" Kara yells.

Lex throws the yellow sun grenade into the air and the burst of light gives Kara the extra powers she needed. She grips the spaceship and turns it around before it lands and flies it away. After hurling it into space, she flies back to where Lex is and helps him out with fighting the aliens.

Lena flies over them in her warsuit and gives them a signal, "Now!"

Kara grabs Lex and flies him away from the scene while Lena shoots at all the aliens with the guns on her arms. Kara flies by and knocks out every alien one by one while Lex materializes a portable cage out of thin air with a press of a button on his gadget. Kara picks up all the aliens and drops them into the cage and with a press of another button, the cage minimizes onto Lex's palm.

The tiny aliens are rumbling inside the cage but all it makes are mosquito-like noises that Lex finds amusing. They are greeted with thunderous applause from the bystanders who watched them defeat the aliens that almost invaded their earth. 

Lex faces the crowd and takes a bow while Lena rolls her eyes at his gesture. Kara just laughs at the siblings' antics and flies the three of them away.

They're back at their lair, tired from another day of being heroes. Lex goes to the holding room to store the aliens away, while Lena gets out of her warsuit. Kara plops down on the couch, an addition she insists they put in the lair for something relaxing they can sit on.

"I could make you a suit, if you want. Like Supergirl's," Lena offers Kara when she sees her looking through the holes on her hoodie, a result of the kerfuffle with the aliens. She walks over to the couch where Kara is already extending a hand, waiting to grab Lena into her embrace.

"I don't need the cape, though, but something that can stand a little toughness would be fantastic," Kara accepts the offer, and pulls Lena into her lap. 

"Well, I want a cape," Lex quips, and sits down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Go make your suit yourself, idiot," Lena laughs while kicking Lex lightly with her legs that’s across the couch.

Some device starts beeping and Lex rolls his eyes, “Ugh, I wonder what is it this time?”

“Don’t grumble, I know you love them,” Lena continues kicking Lex but he stands up and makes a face to Lena.

Lex presses a button and holograms of three more Lexs appears. One looks like Lex but with hair, another looks like Lex if he’s a surfer and the last one is Lex in drag, wearing a mini sundress.

“Council of Good Lex, how can I help you?”

\--

Lena holds up a bag of potstickers and Kara drops her shovel and hugs Lena excitedly. They sit by the Luthors tombstone to enjoy their night chat while they eat their dinner.

“You don’t want to get rid of it?” Kara points to the grave as she stuffs her mouth with potstickers.

“I like the reminder,” Lena replies as she takes a bite of the food.

Still chewing her food, Kara gives Lena a baffled look, “Reminder that you died?” 

“Reminder that I’m alive,” and she crawls over to Kara to give her a kiss, “and that I have something worth living for,” she says, smiling against Kara’s lips.

“Plus, this is where we first met, I can’t possibly get rid of it,” Lena says as she sits back down.

“Kara,” Lena says, drawing Kara’s attention, “what would you do if I die first?”

“What are you talking about? I don’t want to think about that.”

“Just humor me,” Lena says with a small smile.

“Come here,” Kara puts her food aside and waves Lena to come over. Lena falls into her lap and Kara smiles softly at how perfectly Lena fits into her body like they're made for each other.

“First of all,” Kara starts and combs Lena’s hair out of her face, “I would wait till midnight for you to wake up.” That made Lena laugh a bit and Kara’s heart flutters a little at the feeling.

“I’m not immortal anymore,” Lena says as she tucks her head into Kara’s shoulder and Kara tightens her hold on Lena’s waist.

“I’d wait anyway. And I’ll bury you with your phone, your boots, in that cheap pinewood coffin you love, just in case,” Kara adds and Lena smiles and noses into Kara’s shoulder.

“And then?” Lena questions further.

"I’ll keep fighting our fight, and I’ll do it for you. And every night I will visit you and tell you about my day,” Kara starts to get teary eyed at the slight imagining of a world where Lena would be gone forever.

Lena lifts her hand up and brushes across Kara’s cheekbone, stopping the tears that's about to fall. Lena looks unmistakably close to tears herself. Sensing the tension in the air, Kara felt compelled to soothe it with a joke.

“And maybe I’ll borrow the extrapolator from Lex and find myself a Lena from another earth.”

Lena slaps Kara’s body teasingly, “Don’t you dare!”

Kara laughs a little and looks at Lena with a smile, “I won’t. You’re my Lena. Always.”

“And you’re my Kara,” Lena smiles back.

“What would you do if I die first?” Kara asks the question back to Lena.

“I promise I’ll keep on fighting too. I’ll stay alive,” Lena looks at Kara’s face sincerely as she answers. 

Kara leans forward to give Lena a kiss, her strong arms wrapping Lena around her waist. Lena sinks further into Kara’s embrace and just takes in the secure feeling that Kara is providing. They keep on kissing and Lena holds this warm feeling close to her chest. A reminder that they’re alive. 

Alive and together.


End file.
